VAMPIRE GANTENG ( HYUNBIN X YONGGUK )
by Komukochan
Summary: Bingung mau bikin summary, tapi intinya Hyunbin X Yongguk :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Terinspirasi dari JBJ Hide n Seek**

 **Maaf kalau jelek, soalnya saya masih amatir hehe :D**

 **Happy Read ~~**

 **SMA 787**

jam setengah sembilan pagi siswa siswi sudah bedatangan dan menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat rekresi yang mereka tuju, diantara mereka ada dua namja imut yang salah satunya sedang mondar mandir sembari menelpon seseorang yang tidak kunjung menjawab telponnya.

"Woy Kenta! Udah dong mondar-mandir nya, pusing ni pala gue" ucap taehyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut ( Author : Pusing bang? Minum Oskadon *ditendang )

Kenta, Namja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir itu pun segera menoleh kepada sang teman yang sedang minum oskadon dari setan?

"Iish, gimana gue gak mondar-mandir hyung ? Tuh si beler dari tadi ditelpon gak diangkat-angkat, dia jadi ikut apa kagak sih, gue kan gak mau di php kayak gini" Kenta baper pemirsaaahhh

"Coba lu telpon lagi, kalo masih gak diangkat telpon ke rumahnya aja" Ucap Taehyun dengan segala kebijaksanaannya  
"oke hyung"

Kenta mencoba menelpon si beler lagi, eh gak-gak beler-beler gitu punya nama, namanya Kim Yongguk a.k.a Jin Longguo a.k.a Kim Beler, ujung-ujungnya tetep Beler :))

 **Kamar Yongguk**

Seorang namja semakin menutup telinganya dengan bantal akibat suara handphone nya yang terus berdering. Dia membuka matanya perlahan lalu meraih handhone yan di letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, Yongguk membaca nama si penelpon dengan ekspresi beler? nya.  
"halo hyung, ada apa ? Hoaammm" Ujar Yongguk sembari menguap  
"eh guk, lu sekarang dimana ? Lu gak lupa kan kalo hari ini kita mau rekreasi ?" Tanya kenta  
"Eh rekreasi ? emmhh rekreasi ya . . . ANJIR HARI INI KAN GUE MAU REKREASI, KENAPA GAK NELPON GUE DARI TADI SIH HYUNG" Yongguk langsung ngelempar hpnya ke atas kasur tidak memperdulikan kenta yang sudah mencak-mencak tidak karuan, lalu dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan setelah itu memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh nya. Jangan tanyakan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa karena jauh-jauh hari yongguk sudah menyiapkannya.

Yongguk berlari menuruni tangga dan segera mencomot roti panggang buatan mamanya lalu dia segera berpamitan untuk berangkat kesekolah.  
"mama, Gukkie berangkat dulu ya" pamit yongguk sembari mencium pipi sang mama  
"Oh iya sayang hati-hati ya, semoga dapat pacar dan cepet-cepet dikenalin ke mama hihihi" si mama senyum-senyum ala mba kunti  
"Ih apaan sih mama ini, harusnya mama minta oleh-oleh bukannya minta pacar". Yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya  
"Hahaha, yaudah gih buruan berangkat kasian kenta sama taehyun pasti udah lumutan nungguin kamu"

- **SKIP** -

Akhirnya yongguk sampai disekolah tepat waktu, dia mencari teman-teman nya yang unyu nya kebangetan, kenta yang melihat yongguk segera memanggilnya.  
"yongguk aaah Kam Hiyeel" Teriak kenta dengan sok-sok pake bahasa inggris yang belepotan kemana mana.  
Si empunya nama yang merasa dipanggil segera menghampiri sang teman.

- **SKIP** -

 **Author POV**

Dalam perjalanan ada yang tertidur dan ada juga yang sibuk main game. Belum setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba bis yang di tumpangi siswa-siswi SMA 787 berhenti dan tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi, padahal sebelumnya bis dalam keadaan layak pakai.

Saat mereka nengok kesana kemari mereka terkejut karena mereka berada di tengah hutan. Di sekelilingnya banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang rimbun padahal seingatbpak supir jalan yang tadi di lewati adalah jalan besar , tapi mendadak bis bisa berada di tengah hutan.

Disaat genting seperti ini Yongguk tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil.

 **Yongguk POV**

 _"Aduh kok aku pengen buang air kecil sih, mana di hutan lagi"_ Inner Yongguk dalam hati

Aku pun segera meminta tolong kepada Kenta Hyung dan Taehyun Hyung untuk menemaniku buang air, karena sejujurnya aku penakut huweeeee T_T  
"Hyung, Temenin aku pipis dong, udah di pucuk nih" ucapku dengan wajah memelas  
"Hayuuukk" Koor Taehyun dan Kenta

Kami mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari Rombongan, saat aku lagi menikmati acara pipis tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus dibelakang leherku . . . Wushhhh, dan terdengar suara berat seseorang tepat di belakangbku  
"Sedang apa kau disini ?"  
Aku pun menoleh, wajahku sejajar dengan lehernya, saat ku mendongak mataku langsung bertatapan dengan matanya . . Jantung ku dugeun dugeun gak jelas.

Aku terpaku menatap seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dan juga tampan menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Kulitnya pucat, dia sangat tampan tetapi saat dia mebuka mulutnya mataku terbelalak, dia . . . . ?  
"AKKHHHHHH" Aku menjerit dan Brukkk . . .

 **TBC Juseyoooo**

 **Mappkeun kalau Gaje huhuhu**  
 **Saya masih amatir T_T**  
 **FF nya segini dulu ya . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**-NYANGBIN-**

 **BL / Yaoi**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Yongguk**

 **Other**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Kami mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari Rombongan, saat aku lagi menikmati acara pipis tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus dibelakang leherku . . . Wushhhh, dan terdengar suara berat seseorang tepat di belakangbku  
"Sedang apa kau disini ?"  
Aku pun menoleh, wajahku sejajar dengan lehernya, saat ku mendongak mataku langsung bertatapan dengan matanya . . Jantung ku dugeun dugeun gak jelas._

 _Aku terpaku menatap seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dan juga tampan menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Kulitnya pucat, dia sangat tampan tetapi saat dia mebuka mulutnya mataku terbelalak, dia . . . . ?  
"AKKHHHHHH" Aku menjerit dan Brukkk . . ._

 **CHAPTER 001**

 **Happy Read**

Yongguk jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri saat dia melihat namja asing yang berada di depannya mempunyai sepasang taring. Sedangkan sang namja pelaku ketidak sadarkan dirian yongguk hanya diam sambil berjongkok menatap yongguk. Apalagi dengan keadaan resleting celana nya yang belum sempat di tutup, menampilkan boxer warna pink dengan motif kucing-kucing kecil nan imut membuat hyunbin terkekeh gemas.

 **Hyunbin Pov**

"Cantik" Gumamku takjub melihat wajah namja yang sangat cantik.

aku mengelus pipinya yang halus seperti kulit bayi. Elusanku berhenti tepat di atas bibir namja cantik itu yang sedikit terbuka dan menurutku itu terlihat sangat sexy. Entah Keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba aku mencium dan melumat bibir namja yang masih belum kuketahui namanya tersebut.

"Manis, seperti orang nya" Ucapku.

Sebenarnya niat awalku kemari hanyalah untuk menuntaskan dahaga ku dengan meminum darah manusia yang berada di hutan terlarang ini, tetapi saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya, aku jadi tidak tega membunuh namja cantik dan manis seperti dia. Padahal aku sudah sangat lapar.

"Haahh . . sudahlah aku mencari mangsa lain saja" Hyunbin bangkit dan hendak pergi meninggalkan yongguk. baru beberapa langkah dia pergi dia sempat menoleh untuk melihat yongguk "Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali" Hyunbin menghilang.

 **Hyunbin POV End**

 **Taehyun Pov**

"Yongguk kok lama banget sih, dia lagi pipis apa lagi boker sih" Sungut ku sambil melihat jam tangan. Aku sangat Gelisah dan khawatir jika yongguk kenapa-kenapa akhirnya akupun berniat untuk menyusulnya. ( Author : Kenapa Yongguk sendirian dan tidak ditemani kenta sama taehyun itu karena saat Yongguk masih pipis kenta sama taehyun ninggalin yongguk sendirian disana *poor yonnguk )

Aku pun Segera menuju tempat yang tadi dipakai yongguk untuk buang air kecil. "eh guk, kok lama banget sih, lu gak ... " belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata aku meihat yongguk yang tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tempat ku berada. Aku pun segera berteriak meminta tolong.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang segera membopong yogguk Membawanya kepada romongan kami.

 **Taehyun Pov End**

 **Author Pov**

Rombongan mereka terkejut melihat yongguk yang di bopong.

"loh . . . si yongguk kenapa" Tanya Minhyun Sembari Mengambil air untuk di ciprat(?) Cipratkan ke wajah yongguk agar cepet sadar.

Taehyun pun segera menjawabnya "Gak tau nih hyun, tadi tuh yongguk lagi pipis n niat gue mau nyamperin dia yang lagi pipis tapi yongguknya lama banget, eh ternyata dianya udah pingsan.

"kok bisa sih, kalo dia digigit hewan buas pasti udah ada bekas lukanya". Ucap Yunho Saem mengecek tubuh yongguk yang masih utuh(?)

"Mungkin Yongguk habis liat hantu saem" Kenta menimpali. Jisung yang berada di dekat kenta langsung menjitak kepalanya, Kenta pun mengaduh

"Ngawur, siang-siang gini masa ada setan sih, yang ada setan tuh mirip si ong dengan muka ala ala zombie nya" Ong Seongwoo, orang yang diejek jisung langsung ngambek lalu mengajak curhat seekor kucing yang berada di sampingnya "Meow"

Yongguk sadar pemirsaaaah, dia terbangun dari pingsannya karena suara kucing yang sedari tadi menemani Seongwoo curhat(?)

"Loh aku kok disini ? Tadi kayaknya aku masih di tengah hutan saat ada namja tampan tapi punya taring didepan wajahku" Yongguk akhirnya menceritakan kepada rombongannya apa yang dialami saat sebelum pingsan tadi.

 **di suatu tempat**

Hyunbin berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya sembari melamun memikirkan namja yang tadi siang di temuinya di tengah hutan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis cantik yang masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu memeluk hyunbin dari belakang. Hyunbin pun terlonjak kaget dan membuat gadis cantik tersebut merengut sebal.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ngelamun terus ? biasanya kalo aku datang kamu langsung menyambut ku dengan ciuman huh" Ucap Gadis tersebut dengan nada merajuk

"maaf Krystal jung kesayanganku, tadi aku benar-benar gak tau kalau kamu kesini" Ujar hyunbin sembari memeluk gadis yang ternyata bernama krystal jung.

"Memang apasih yang kamu lamunin ? Tumben banget kamu ngelamunin sesuatu sampe gak tau kalau aku kesini" krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyunbin langsung mencium nya

"Gak kok sayang, gak penting" Hyunbin memeluk badan mungil krystal

 _"Aku sudah memiliki krystal, tapi kenapa aku masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain bahkan seorang Namja. Aku masih normal Aku masih normal, Aku masih suka dada dan bokong perempuan, Aisshhhh"_ Batin Hyunbin dengan frustasi

"Sayang ayo kita main, Tapi aku yang di atas ya" Ajak Krystal kepada hyunbin yang tentu saja di setujui olehnya.

Saat mereka berdua tengah bercinta di atas ranjang, Hyunbin selalu Memikirkan Wajah Yongguk dan membayarngkan bahwa Yongguk lah yang mendesah dan mengerang saat dimasuki(?) Oleh hyunbin. Kita tinggalkan Saja pasangan yang sedang enaena tersebut.

 **Hutan**

Yongguk melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit. orang lain mungkin akan mengira bahwa yongguk sedang menikmati indahnya bintang-bintang tersebut, tetapi apakah kalian tau bahwa sedari tadi Yongguk sedang memikirikan Namja tampan yang membuatnya pingsan. Ditambah resleting celana nya yang masih terbuka membuat nya memerah karena malu _"apakah dia tadi melihat boxer pink ku"_ inner yongguk, tapi kemudian dia segera sadar dan memukul kepalanya sendiri "pabo, kenapa aku memikirkan namja itu, dia menyeramkan hihihi" tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya kembali memerah "tapi walaupun menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia sangat tampan". Yongguk menelungkupkan Wajah nya dia antara kedua lututnya.

Yongguk sebenarnya sangat penasaran kepada namja tersebut, karena namja itu mempunyai Taring yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran gigi taring manusia biasa. _"dia manusia apa bukan sih ?"_

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, mereka saling menyukai hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya.

 **TBC TBC TBC**

 **Sebenarnya aku gak terlalu mengharap comen, tapi kalau ada yang mau coment monggo saya akan sangat bahagia hahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**-NYANGBIN-**

 **BL / Yaoi**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Yongguk**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yongguk sebenarnya sangat penasaran kepada namja tersebut, karena namja itu mempunyai Taring yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran gigi taring manusia biasa. "dia manusia apa bukan sih ?"_

 _Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, mereka saling menyukai hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya._

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Happy Read**

 **Author Pov**

Yongguk sedari tadi tetap duduk di bawah pohon memikirkan Namja asing yang ditemuinya tadi siang, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Saat Yongguk berdiri dan hendak pergi menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada, tiba-tiba dia dikagtkan dengan kehadiran orang asing memakai jubah dan mereka langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

 **Yongguk Pov**

 _"Dimana aku ? Kenapa disini gelap sekali...hiks hiks mama baba yongguk takut"_ inner ku dalam hati sembari karena saat ini aku tidak bisa berteriak sebab mulutku di tutup dengan lakban

"Emhhh Emhhhhh mmhh ( Tolong ... Tolong aku )" aku mencoba berteriak walaupun yang keluar adalah suara yang tidak jelas dan yang pasti tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar. Aku menangis meratapi nasibku yang sial. lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka beserta derap langkah seseorang menuju kearah ku. Lampu pun menyala dan aku menatap namja itu dengan mata sembab.

"Sudah sadar rupanya" Namja itu membuka lakban di bibirku

"Siapa kamu ? Ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku ingin kembali ke teman-teman ku" Ucapku dengan wajah sememelas mungkin, tetapi Namja tersebut malah terkekeh

"Tidak mungkin aku melepaskan umpanku". Smirk "Oh ya panggil saja aku Daniel" Ucap Namja yang bernama Daniel. Aku mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar kata _'umpan'._

"Apa maksud mu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah umpan ? Apa kau berniat menjadikan ku umpan untuk memancing ikan eoh" Tanyaku bingung sekaligus polos. Mana ada umpan untuk memancing ikan sebesar dan seimut ini. Daniel tertawa.

"hahahah Nanti kau akan tau sendiri. tapi ngomong-ngomong Kau lucu sekali. seharusnya kau merasa takut ku culik, bunkannya malah melawak hahaha" . Dia malah tertawa. tapi aku bingung bagian mana yang lucu dari perkataanku ku, aiisssh dia aneh (Author : tapi kamu lebih aneh lagi guk :) ). aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal terhadap daniel atau kesal karena aku gagal paham(?). au ah.

"Pantas saja (dia) menyukai mu sampai (dia) tidak tega untuk menyakiti Namja imut seperti dirimu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Daniel pergi keluar meninggalkan ku sendirian di dalam kamar. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang barusaja di katakan Daniel. _dia . . dia siapa, siapa yang dia maksud ?_ pikir ku.

 **Yongguk Pov End**

Sebenarnya saat daniel keluar dari kamar, yongguk tidak mengetahui bahwa daniel menyeringai sembari berucap dalam hati _"Aku tahu bahwa hyunbin menyukai mu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu, kamu harus menjadi milikku, Kim Yongguk"_

 **-SKIP-**

Semua rombongan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan tidak melanjutkan rekreasi karena Bis yang mereka tumpangi sudah dapat beroperasi lagi. Tetapi saat yunho saem mengabsen siswa-siswi SMA 787 Yongguk tidak ada dimana-mana. Mereka sudah mencari yongguk tapi hanya tas nya yang ada.

"Ya ampun, yongguk kemana ? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang" Ujar Boa Saem Semari memijat pelipisnya

"Kenta, Coba kamu telpon Yongguk" Saat kenta Mencoba menelpon yongguk terdengar suara dering hp di dalam tas nya yongguk. Mereka pun mengumpat.

"Sial, hp nya gak dibawa. Duh kemana sih tuh anak" Gerutu kenta

Mereka masih sibuk mencari yongguk yag tidak kunjung ditemukan.

 **di tempat hyunbin**

 **Author Pov**

"Hyung, Hyunbin Hyung ada surat untukmu" Donghan masuk kedalam kamar Hyunbin. si empunya kamar masih tidur dengan memeluk krystal. Mereka berdua tidak mengenakan apa-apa, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked keduanya. Donghan berdecih

"Hyung, Buruan bangun, ini ada surat untuknu. Dan hanya kamu yang boleh membaca nya" Donghan pun meletakkan surat di atas meja lalu keluar dari kamar hyunbin

Hyunbin yang sebenarnya sudah bangun itu segerah meraih dan membaca surat dari musuh bebuyutannya yang tidak lain adalah Kang Daniel. Kang Daniel adalah Manusia serigala.

Saat selesai membaca surat tersebut, hyunbin menemukan ada sebuah foto. Saat dia melihat foto tersebut dia mengepalkan tangannya. Foto yang hyunbin lihat adalah foto Yongguk yang tengah disekap di dalam kamar. Dan isi surat tersebut mengatakan kalau hyunbin ingin yongguk selamat dia harus menemui Daniel dan menyerahkan wilayah kekuasaannya kepada Daniel. Sungguh licik. tapi kalau tidak, yongguk akan menjadi milik daniel.

"Aku tidak akan mebiarkan mu menyetuh milikku" Ucap Hyunbin entah kepada siapa. dia pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu pergi keluar meninggalkan krystal yang masih tertidur.

Hyunbin tidak ingin Yongguk kenapa-kenapa dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin yongguk menjadi milik daniel, dia sampai merelakan wilayah kekuasaannya kepada Daniel. Demi yongguk nya dia rela melaukan apa saja, asalkan yongguk selamat. Tunggu dulu . . Hyunbin mengatakan bahwa Yongguk adalah miliknya, sejak kapan ? ah sudahlah.

Hyunbin membawa anak buahnya ke perbatasan Wilayahnya dan Wilayah Daniel, tidak lupa Daniel membawa yongguk untuk ikut serta. Sedangkan yongguk yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap polos kepada segerombolan orang yang berada di samping dan didepannya. saat dia melihat namja yang berada di depan Daniel dia mengingat bahwa namja bertaring yang membuatnya pingsan.

 **Deg**

 _"Namja itu, dia disini"_ Yongguk terus menatap Hyunbin tanpa berkedip dan Hyunbin merasa bahwa ada yang menatapnya segera menoleh. Pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu. Entah kenapa Hyunbin merasa bahwa dia harus bisa melindungi yongguk bagaimanapun caranya. sedangkan anak buahnya hanya menjilat bibir dan menelan ludah saat mencium aroma darah manusia yang sangat wangi. dan mereka ingin sekali menyantap yongguk. tapi niat itu buyar saat Hyunbin bertelepati kepada anak buah nya _"jangan macam-macam, kalau tidak aku akan menembak kalian dengan peluru perak"_ Anak buahnya bergidik ngeri.


	4. Chapter 4

**-NYANGBIN-**

 **BL / Yaoi**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Yongguk**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yongguk sebenarnya sangat penasaran kepada namja tersebut, karena namja itu mempunyai Taring yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran gigi taring manusia biasa. "dia manusia apa bukan sih ?"_

 _Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, mereka saling menyukai hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya._

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Happy Read**

 **Author Pov**

Yongguk sedari tadi tetap duduk di bawah pohon memikirkan Namja asing yang ditemuinya tadi siang, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Saat Yongguk berdiri dan hendak pergi menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada, tiba-tiba dia dikagtkan dengan kehadiran orang asing memakai jubah dan mereka langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

 **Yongguk Pov**

 _"Dimana aku ? Kenapa disini gelap sekali...hiks hiks mama baba yongguk takut"_ inner ku dalam hati sembari karena saat ini aku tidak bisa berteriak sebab mulutku di tutup dengan lakban

"Emhhh Emhhhhh mmhh ( Tolong ... Tolong aku )" aku mencoba berteriak walaupun yang keluar adalah suara yang tidak jelas dan yang pasti tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar. Aku menangis meratapi nasibku yang sial. lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka beserta derap langkah seseorang menuju kearah ku. Lampu pun menyala dan aku menatap namja itu dengan mata sembab.

"Sudah sadar rupanya" Namja itu membuka lakban di bibirku

"Siapa kamu ? Ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku ingin kembali ke teman-teman ku" Ucapku dengan wajah sememelas mungkin, tetapi Namja tersebut malah terkekeh

"Tidak mungkin aku melepaskan umpanku". Smirk "Oh ya panggil saja aku Daniel" Ucap Namja yang bernama Daniel. Aku mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar kata _'umpan'._

"Apa maksud mu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah umpan ? Apa kau berniat menjadikan ku umpan untuk memancing ikan eoh" Tanyaku bingung sekaligus polos. Mana ada umpan untuk memancing ikan sebesar dan seimut ini. Daniel tertawa.

"hahahah Nanti kau akan tau sendiri. tapi ngomong-ngomong Kau lucu sekali. seharusnya kau merasa takut ku culik, bunkannya malah melawak hahaha" . Dia malah tertawa. tapi aku bingung bagian mana yang lucu dari perkataanku ku, aiisssh dia aneh (Author : tapi kamu lebih aneh lagi guk :) ). aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal terhadap daniel atau kesal karena aku gagal paham(?). au ah.

"Pantas saja (dia) menyukai mu sampai (dia) tidak tega untuk menyakiti Namja imut seperti dirimu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Daniel pergi keluar meninggalkan ku sendirian di dalam kamar. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang barusaja di katakan Daniel. _dia . . dia siapa, siapa yang dia maksud ?_ pikir ku.

 **Yongguk Pov End**

Sebenarnya saat daniel keluar dari kamar, yongguk tidak mengetahui bahwa daniel menyeringai sembari berucap dalam hati _"Aku tahu bahwa hyunbin menyukai mu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu, kamu harus menjadi milikku, Kim Yongguk"_

 **-SKIP-**

Semua rombongan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan tidak melanjutkan rekreasi karena Bis yang mereka tumpangi sudah dapat beroperasi lagi. Tetapi saat yunho saem mengabsen siswa-siswi SMA 787 Yongguk tidak ada dimana-mana. Mereka sudah mencari yongguk tapi hanya tas nya yang ada.

"Ya ampun, yongguk kemana ? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang" Ujar Boa Saem Semari memijat pelipisnya

"Kenta, Coba kamu telpon Yongguk" Saat kenta Mencoba menelpon yongguk terdengar suara dering hp di dalam tas nya yongguk. Mereka pun mengumpat.

"Sial, hp nya gak dibawa. Duh kemana sih tuh anak" Gerutu kenta

Mereka masih sibuk mencari yongguk yag tidak kunjung ditemukan.

 **di tempat hyunbin**

 **Author Pov**

"Hyung, Hyunbin Hyung ada surat untukmu" Donghan masuk kedalam kamar Hyunbin. si empunya kamar masih tidur dengan memeluk krystal. Mereka berdua tidak mengenakan apa-apa, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked keduanya. Donghan berdecih

"Hyung, Buruan bangun, ini ada surat untuknu. Dan hanya kamu yang boleh membaca nya" Donghan pun meletakkan surat di atas meja lalu keluar dari kamar hyunbin

Hyunbin yang sebenarnya sudah bangun itu segerah meraih dan membaca surat dari musuh bebuyutannya yang tidak lain adalah Kang Daniel. Kang Daniel adalah Manusia serigala.

Saat selesai membaca surat tersebut, hyunbin menemukan ada sebuah foto. Saat dia melihat foto tersebut dia mengepalkan tangannya. Foto yang hyunbin lihat adalah foto Yongguk yang tengah disekap di dalam kamar. Dan isi surat tersebut mengatakan kalau hyunbin ingin yongguk selamat dia harus menemui Daniel dan menyerahkan wilayah kekuasaannya kepada Daniel. Sungguh licik. tapi kalau tidak, yongguk akan menjadi milik daniel.

"Aku tidak akan mebiarkan mu menyetuh milikku" Ucap Hyunbin entah kepada siapa. dia pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu pergi keluar meninggalkan krystal yang masih tertidur.

Hyunbin tidak ingin Yongguk kenapa-kenapa dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin yongguk menjadi milik daniel, dia sampai merelakan wilayah kekuasaannya kepada Daniel. Demi yongguk nya dia rela melaukan apa saja, asalkan yongguk selamat. Tunggu dulu . . Hyunbin mengatakan bahwa Yongguk adalah miliknya, sejak kapan ? ah sudahlah.

Hyunbin membawa anak buahnya ke perbatasan Wilayahnya dan Wilayah Daniel, tidak lupa Daniel membawa yongguk untuk ikut serta. Sedangkan yongguk yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap polos kepada segerombolan orang yang berada di samping dan didepannya. saat dia melihat namja yang berada di depan Daniel dia mengingat bahwa namja bertaring yang membuatnya pingsan.

 **Deg**

 _"Namja itu, dia disini"_ Yongguk terus menatap Hyunbin tanpa berkedip dan Hyunbin merasa bahwa ada yang menatapnya segera menoleh. Pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu. Entah kenapa Hyunbin merasa bahwa dia harus bisa melindungi yongguk bagaimanapun caranya. sedangkan anak buahnya hanya menjilat bibir dan menelan ludah saat mencium aroma darah manusia yang sangat wangi. dan mereka ingin sekali menyantap yongguk. tapi niat itu buyar saat Hyunbin bertelepati kepada anak buah nya _"jangan macam-macam, kalau tidak aku akan menembak kalian dengan peluru perak"_ Anak buahnya bergidik ngeri. Hyunbin sebagai Pangeran dari kerajaan vampire tentu saja bisa mengendalikan Aroma manusia, jika tidak mungkin Yongguk saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sudah membusuk dengan luka gigitan pada lehernya.

"aku sudah memberikan wilayahku kepadamu, dan sekarang aku ingin kamu menyerahkan dia kepadaku" Ucap Hyunbin kepada daniel sembari menunjuk Yongguk. Yongguk yang ditunjuk oleh Namja yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya langsung terbelalak. Daniel terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membawanya pulang ? aku hanya mengatakan padamu jika kau ingin Yongguk selamat maka kau harus memenuhi permintaanku. dan aku tidak merasa pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyerahkan yongguk kepadamu ckckck".

Hyunbin pun semakin tersulut emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "biarkan dia saja yang memilih, dia mau tinggal bersamaku atau dia ingin tetap bersamamu". Daniel dan hyunbin menatap Yongguk. yang ditatap merasa lemas karena ditatap secara intens oleh dua makhluk tampan tersebut. dan sebagai manusia yang bijak, yongguk pun memilih kembali kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu keluarga dan teman-teman ku, dan aku tidak mau disini karena mereka menatapku seperti akan memakanku hidup-hidup". Ujar Yongguk dengan penuh keyakinan dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan. Hyunbin pun melotot kepada anak buahnya karena membuat Calon Kekasihnya Ketakutan. Hah . . . . Sakarep hyunbin yang menganggap Yongguk sebagai Calon Kekasih.

Akhirnya Yongguk pun diantar kepada rombongannya dan merekapun segera pulang.

Tapi ada seorang namja yang masih nenatap yongguk dengan wajah sendunya. dia adalah hyunbin.

 _"Aku akan menyusulmu, aku tdak ingin kehilanganmu"_ Setelah mengucapkan itu hyunbin menghilang.

 **End**

 **Gak Gak, Masih TBC Kok. . .**

 **Next gak ?**

 **dan Makasih yang udah Review**

 **I Love You**


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACKS

"Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu keluarga dan teman-teman ku, dan aku tidak mau disini karena mereka menatapku seperti akan memakanku hidup-hidup". Ujar Yongguk dengan penuh keyakinan dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan. Hyunbin pun melotot kepada anak buahnya karena membuat Calon Kekasihnya Ketakutan. Hah . . . . Sakarep hyunbin yang menganggap Yongguk sebagai Calon Kekasih.

Akhirnya Yongguk pun diantar kepada rombongannya dan merekapun segera pulang.

Tapi ada seorang namja yang masih nenatap yongguk dengan wajah sendunya. dia adalah hyunbin.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, aku tdak ingin kehilanganmu" Setelah mengucapkan itu hyunbin menghilang.

CHAPTER 004

Happy Read

School

Siswa-siswi di beralu lalang di koridor sekolah, yongguk berjalan dalam diam dan tidak lupa dia selalu melemparkan senyum kepada siswa maupun siswi yang menyapanya. Yongguk tersenyum saat melewati Salah satu siswi yang sedang bergosip dengan dengan salah satu temannya "dasar perempuan, masih pagi sudah bergosip". saat yongguk masuk kedalam kelasnya, Dia duduk di bangku nya dan langsung mengeluarkan buku catatan biologi untuk dibaca ulang dan dipelajari.

"Eh . . . Katanya ada murid baru loh" Ucap salah seorang temannya, Seungri

Yongguk yang masih membaca bukunya langsung menoleh kearah seungri, hanya sekilas, dia kembali membaca bukunya. Toh Yongguk mah cuek "mau ada murid baru ataupun tidak, aku sama sekali gak peduli" .

Kring Kring

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun sudah berbunyi. Sehun Saem segera masuk kedalam kelas beserta namja tinggi berkacama yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pagi Semuanya, Hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru, Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap sehun saem kepada Namja tersebut. Namja itu pun menganggukkan kepala dan dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-temannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Edward Kwon imnida, Panggil saja aku edward" Ucap Edward atau bisa dibilang Kwon Hyunbin. Disini Hyunbin Culun banget.

Salah satu siswa yang mendengar nama Murid baru tersebut langsung menyorakinya "HUUUUUU, NAMA LU KEBAGUSAN BANGET UNTUK MUKA KAYAK LU" Ucap Dongho dan disambut gelak tawa teman-teman nya. Hyunbin pun hanya menundukan Kepalanya karena malu ditertawakan oleh teman dikelasnya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian tidak boleh begitu terhadap teman baru kalian. Edward aah silahkan duduk di samping Minhyun". Hyunbin pun langsung menuju ke meja minhyun, tetapi sebelum sampai di meja minhyun, kakinya dijegal(?) oleh dongho dan Hyunbin pun terjatuh. Dongho kembali tertawa.

"Buka buku paket biologi hal 94 materi hari ini adalah sistem reproduksi setelah itu kerjakan soal di halaman 101. dan dongho kalau kamu tetap mengganggu edward, lebih baik kamu keluar dari kelas. daripada kamu mengganggu kenyamanan siswa lain" Tegur Sehun kepada dongho yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hai namaku Minhyun, Salam kenal edward ssi" Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga minhyun ssi, ngomong-ngomong panggil Edward saja, aku risih kalau ada yang memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi" Hyunbin pun membalas uluran tangan Minhyun. minhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "dia juga cantik dan manis, tapi kenapa aku lebih menyukai kim yongguk " Inner Hyunbin sesaat setelah melihat senyum manis Minhyun. Hyunbin pun segera menoleh kesana-kemari mencari yongguk. dan akhirnya dia pun menumukan yongguk yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. hyunbin terus mencuri pandang ke arah yongguk sampai akhirnya kenta menyadari bahwa hyunbin terus menerus melirik ke arah yongguk. Kenta yang berada dibelakang yonnguk segera berbisik ke temannya tersebut.

"Guk, murid baru itu dari tadi ngelihatin lu sambil senyam senyum kaya om-om psycho, serem banget deh" Yongguk segerah menoleh kebelakang tepatnya melihat Hyunbin yang masih menatapnya, Yongguk pun tersenyum lalu dia segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke papan tulis untuk mencatat soal yang ditulis sehun saem. Hyunbin yang disenyumin sama Gebetannya langsung Pingsan.

"SAEM, EDWARD PINGSAN" Teriak Minhyun heboh melihat Hyunbin pingsan. Hyunbin segera di gotong menuju ruang uks, berhubung yongguk adalah ketua kelas alhasil dia yang nemenin Hyunbin di uks. Ehiirrrrr.

Setengah jam kemudian

Hyunbin tersadar dari pingsannya, dia melihat ada namja yang sedang membaca buku. Hyunbin pun duduk dan namja tersebut segera menutup bukunya dan menanyakan keadaan hyunbin.

"Eh edward ssi udah sadar ?" Ucap yongguk lalu menghampiri hyunbin.

"Aku kenapa ? kok bisa ada disini ?" Hyunbin pun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dia berada dikelas.

"Tadi kamu pingsan, terus dibawa ke uks sama temen-temen". Setelah mengatakan itu, muka hyunbin pun memerah dia ingat kalau dia pingsan gara-gara disenyumin sama namja yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya. yongguk panik melihat wajah hyunbin yang semakin memerah.

"Loh kok muka kamu merah, masih pusing ya ? aku panggilkan dokter sekolah dulu" saat yongguk beranjak dari tempatnya, hyunbin memegang tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin yongguk menemaninya di uks.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku disini". Yongguk yang pada dasarnya adalah namja yang baik, diapun menemani hyunbin.

"Oh ya edward ssi, namaku kim yongguk, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu ya. kalau begitu panggil aku yongguk hyung saha hehehe". cerocos yongguk dan dibalas senyum oleh hyunbin.

"Hyung, kau sudah punya pacar belum". Tanya hyunbin keapada yongguk. Yongguk itu sebenarnya paling sensitif sama orang yang nanyain pacar ke dia.

"Aku gak punya pacar, tapi mamaku pengen aku punya pacar biar bisa dikenalin ke dia. padahal kan aku ganteng tapi kok gak ada yang mau sama aku ya". yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hyung gak ganteng tapi cantik". udah tau dong siapa yang lagi ngebatin.

"Hyung beneran belum punya pacar ? tapi kalo jadi pacarku hyung mau gak ?" Ucap hyunbin dengan pd nya. sedangkan yongguk entah keselek apaan sampai batuk-batuk kayak gitu.

"jangan bercanda ah, gak lucu". Yongguk ngambek.

"Aku gak bercanda hyung, tapi sayangnya aku udah punya pacar hehehe". Hyunbin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terus ? aku mau kamu jadiin selingkuhan, gitu kan maksudmu. dasar". yongguk menggembungkan pipinya yang semakin imut. "lagi pula aku suka sama orang lain".

Hyunbin terkejut saat mendengar perkataan yongguk. "yongguk hyung menyukai orang lain, tidak bisa. dia harus menyukai ku titik". Hyunbin bersungut-sungut dalam hati

"ngomong-ngomong Siapa orang beruntung yang hyung sukai ?" Tanya hyunbin.

"Kamu gak perlu tau, wleee". Yongguk pun pergi keluar meninggalkan hyunbin yang patah hati karena Sang gebetan sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Sia-sia aku disini, eomma anakmu patah hati huweeee T_T". Bayi besar itu berguling-guling diatas lantai uks sembari menangis histeris. dia tidak tau kalau di depan uks ada adik kelasnya yang menatap aneh ke arah hyunbin dan mereka lari kocar kacir ngira hyunbin adalah orang gila.

"TOLOOONG, DI UKS ADA ORANG GILA !" Akhirnya hyunbin dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa *enggak deng

( Aouthor : Hyunbin kerdus banget, Putusin krystal dulu baru nembak Yongguk ).

Pengen tau gak siapa yang disukai Yongguk

Pengen Tau aja apa pengen tau banget

...

Yang disukai yongguk tuh si tolbi :)

Btw Makasih buat yang sudah review . .

Maaf ya tadi ff sebelumnya kedobelan . . Sekali lagi maaf

Paipai

-NyangBin Lovers-


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK**

 _"ngomong-ngomong Siapa orang beruntung yang hyung sukai ?" Tanya hyunbin_

 _"Kamu gak perlu tau, wleee". Yongguk pun pergi keluar meninggalkan hyunbin yang patah hati karena Sang gebetan sudah menyukai orang lain._

 _"Sia-sia aku disini, eomma anakmu patah hati huweeee T_T". Bayi besar itu berguling-guling diatas lantai uks sembari menangis histeris. Dia tidak tau kalau di depan uks ada adik kelasnya yang menatap aneh ea rah hyunbin dan mereka lari kocar kacir ngira hyunbin adalah orang gila._

 _"TOLOOONG, DI UKS ADA ORANG GILA !" Akhirnya hyunbin dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa *enggak deng_

 **CHAPTER 004**

 **Happy Read**

Yongguk Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia masih memikirkan hyunbin, Bisa-bisanya hyunbin menggoda yongguk yang notabene teman di kelas barunya. Yongguk langsung duduk di bangku kantin tepat disebelah Guanlin. Guanlin yang melihat muka yongguk yang gak enak dipandang langsung nyeletuk.

"Hyung, kenapa tuh muka kusut banget. Belum di setrika ya" Yongguk yang mendengar perkataan si kuali hanya diam dan tak menoleh kepada si penanya.

"Cih, gue di abaikan" Kuali lanjut makan bekal nya bapake jaehwan ( Pecel lece )

"Lu kenapa sih hyung ? habis ditolak shihyun ya kok lecek banget tu muka" Taedong yang penasaran sama kelecekan(?) yongguk akhirnya angkat kaki, eh ? angkat suara.

Yongguk ? jangan Tanya. Saat mendengar nama Sang gebetan langsung melempar taedong dengan kerupuk lima ratusan. "eh, gue gak mungkin ditolak shihyun, sekalipun gue nembak, bakalan langsung diterima sama doi". Pede banget kamu nak

"Kampret lu, muka beleran kayak gitu yang ada shihyun udah kabur duluan saat ngelihat lu, dikira lu nya hantu". Sahut Taedong tidak mau kalah

"beler-beler gini tapi aestetis loh guys. Gak ada orang kek gue di dunia ini". Ucap yongguk bangga. Yang lain udah lari ke toilet. Mau muntah katanya. ( author : Hilangkan sedikit kepedeanmu yang sesuatu banget kim yongguk)

Yongguk yang di tinggal temen-temnya langsung cengo _"kok semuanya pada lari sih, ada yang salah ya sama perkataan gue ?"._

Sedangkan dari jauh ada seorang namja yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Yongguk dkk. _"oh, Shihyun rupanya yang disukai yongguk hyung. Aku harus cari tau semuanya tentang shihyun ?"._ Namja itupun langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan dia dipandang sinis oleh Dongho dkk.

"Eh si culun, gue kira udah pulang ke rumah minta dipindahin sekolah sama mama papa hahahaha". Hyunbin hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Dongho membuat dongho emosi. Dia langsung menuju meja hyunbin dan menarik kerah seragamnya. Siswa-siswi lain yang melihat hanya diam saja. Mereka gak mau ikut campur sama Dongho dkk.

"Eh Lu sombong banget sih jadi orang, gue rusak kacamata lu baru tau rasa ntar". Dongho melepas kacamata nya dan melemparnya ke papan tulis hingga pecah.

Mereka saling bertatapan. _Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa._ Dongho terdiam dan teman-temanya juga terdiam saat melihat hyunbin tanpa kacamata culunnya. Yeoja dan namja uke langsung jejeritan gak jelas.

 _"Sial kalo gue tau Edward seganteng ini mending gak gue rusak kacamatanya, biar gak nyaingin gue"._ Inner dongho meratapi nasib kegantengannya.

"KYAAAA KYEOPTA"

"MAS, SEME IN AKU DONG"

"OMG! WHAT ! . . . BIBIRNYA . . . ADUH AKU GAKUKU GANANA"

"OMONA JIWA FUJOSHIKU KAMBUH !KAPAL DONGBIN BERLAYARLAH. BURUAN AKU TUNGGU ADEGAN CIPOKANNYA !" Oke abaikan saja fujoshi yang satu ini.

"Ada apaan sih ini kok rame banget, eh dongho sama Ed...ward lu mau ngapain ? btw itu beneran edward bukan ?" Minhyun yang baru masuk kelas langsung kaget melihat Dongho sama hyunbin udah kayak orang mau jotos-jotosan. Tapi dia masih bingung, itu yang didepan Dongho beneran edward apa bukan kok ganteng banget.

Yongguk yang barusaja masuk ke dalam kelasnya langsung terdiam melihat dongho dan hyunbin, tapi fokusnya dia ke Hyunbin.

"Lu bukannya cowok yang di hutan itu kan, kalo gak salah danyel bilang nama lo hyunbin. Bener gak ?" Si empunya nama langsung melotot saat mendengar ada yang menyebut nama aslinya.

"Hyunbin siapa ? aku edward buka hyunbin. Yongguk hyung mungkin salah orang ". Hyunbin udah keringetan dingin waktu Yongguk menatap nya dari Ujung kaki sampe kepala. Gak kedip bro. _"Perasaan hyunbin waktu itu Punya taring, kok sekarang taringnya gak ada ya ?"._ Yongguk masih menatap hyunbin dengan pandangan menyelidik. _"Mungkin dia memang bukan hyunbin"._

"Edward ini kacamatamu ya, pake lagi gih, kasian seme-seme disini pada pundung di pojokan gara-gara ketampananmu". Ujar salah satu siswi yang gak terpengaruh sama Ketampanan Hyunbin yang haqiqi, Jeon somi.

"Gak ah, lebih enak kayak gini". Ucap hyunbin dengan manata rambutnya kayak semula. Gak tega jadiin hyunbin culun.

 **SKIP**

Semua murid udah stanby di tempat duduk masing-masing saat Boa Saem masuk kedalam kelas dengan gaya anggunnya. Yongguk yang masih penasaran sama edward sering banget lirik-lirik si edward. Minhyun yang sadar segera melototin si yongguk gara-gara lirik-lirik Edward nya. Oke kayaknya Minhyun udah mulai Like-Like Edward nih. Huhuhu ku sempilin Minhyunbin nya biar enak :))))

Bukannya takut si yongguk malah bales melototin Minhyun. Gimana ya jadinya kalau orang beler melototin orang ? aku gak bisa bayangin.

 **SKIP**

 **Di Istana Vampire**

Terlihat seorang Yeoja cantik sedang berkeliling mencari Kekasihnya. Karena tidak kunjung menemukan sang kekasih akhirnya dia menghampiri adik dari sang kekasih. Sepertinya readers sudah tau siapa yeoja yang sekarang mencari Hyunbin.

"Donghan ah, dimana hyungmu, dari tadi aku sudah mencarinya tetapi dia tidak ada". Donghan pun gelagapan saat mendengar yeoja itu menanyakan sang kakak yang lagi mengejar pujaan hatinya ke tempat antah berantah.

"Aku tidak tau Hyunbin hyung sekarang berada dimana. Sebelum pergi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku". Jawab donghan apa adanya. Sebenarnya bohong sih.

"Kau kan adiknya masa gak tau hyung nya pergi kemana, dasar adik durhaka, cepat kau cari Hyung mu". Ucap Krystal sinis. Donghan tidak terima di perintah dan dikatai seperti itu, hyung nya saja tidak pernah mengatainya sampai seperti itu.

"Lebih baik noona cari saja sendiri, jangan perintah aku. Kau masih kekasih Hyunbin Hyung bukan istrinya. Dan jika kau berada disini jangan semena-mena karena kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jika aku mau aku bisa menyuruh Hyunbin hyung untuk memutuskanmu, nenek lampir". Ucap donghan lalu pergi meninggalkan krystal.

"AAAHHHH BRENGSEK". Krystal pun segera pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

 **Dikamar Sanggyun**

 **BRAKK**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting, dan si empunya kamar melihat adiknya yang tadi membanting pintu langsung menghampiri sang adik yang saat ini tengah berguling-guling ria di kasur sang kakak.

"Hannie, ada apa ?" Ucap lembut sang kakak yang bernama sanggyun. Jika didepan keluarga dia sangat dewasa tetapi saat bersama orang lain Boro-boro dewasa. Orang suka banget aegyo. Apalagi aegyo nya si bantet yang _"Nae maemsoge Jeojang"_ udah jadi favorit sanggyun.

"Itu hyung, nenek lampir masa bilang kalo aku adik yang durhaka sama hyungnya". Ucap Donghan dengan bibir mengerucut. Biasa maknae selalu begitu

"maksudmu krystal noona ? kalau begitu ayo Kita laporkan saja ke Hyunbin biar krystal Noona kapok, eh ngomong-ngomong hyunbin sekarang lagi ngapain ya di dunia manusia ? Aku jadi penasaran juga sama kehidupan manusia itu kayak apa".

Donghan yang mendengarkan perkataan sang kakak tiba-tiba mempunyai ide yang sangat brilian.

"HYUNG, AYO KITA SUSUL HYUNBIN HYUNG KE DUNIA MANUSIA. SIAPA TAU DISANA KITA JUGA DAPAT YEOJA CANTIK DAN SEXY". Ucap Donghan dengan penuh semangat.

"EH . . . AYOOOOO". Mereka berdua segera mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa, termasuk persediaan darah-darah di kulkas diembat semua.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi salah satu pelayan di istana vampire mendengar perkataan Tuan muda mereka tentang hyunbin. Dia pun segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo Nona Krystal, barusaja saya mendapat informasi bahwa Tuan Muda Hyunbin saat ini berada di dunia manusia katanya sedang mencari sang pujaan hatinya"

 _"APA ! Tidak itu tidak boleh dibiarkan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan hyunbin begitu saja. Dia adalah milikku. Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya tuuut"._

Krystal mematikan telponnya.

 _"Aku akan membawamu pulang hyunbin, dan kita akan menikah. Atau jika perlu aku akan membunuh sang pujaan hati mu itu. Lumayan minum darah manusia hahahahahaha"._

 _"Kok perasaan ku gak enak ya". Ucap Yongguk sembari memegang tengkuk nya yang tiba-tiba merinding._

 _._

 _._

 **Bel Pulang Sekolah**

Yongguk sudah siap-siap mau pulang sekalian ngajak Shihyun pulang bareng.

"Eh Shihyun. Mau pulang bareng hyung gak ?". Shihyun sih cuma angguk-angguk aja, tetapi sebelum mereka beranjak tiba-tiba ada suara misterius tepat berada di belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan.

"Gua boleh ikutan gak, kalian gak boleh pulang berdua ntar yang ketiga setan". Suara misterius itu ternyata suaranya edward.

"ya loh setannya geblek". Yongguk emosi karena merasa keganggu sama Edward.

"Gak boleh gitu sama temennya". Shihyun mencubit pinggang yongguk "gak apa-apa kok sunbae, lebih rame kan lebih seru hehehe". Shihyun Cuma bisa ketawa aja

Nah Si Hyunbin yang sebenernya pengen banget hisap darahnya shihyun sampe habis jadi gak tega gitu. Secara shihyunnya baik ke dia.

"eh sunbae kok ganteng banget sih ?" itu shihyun yang tanya

"Eh masa sih ?" Hyunbinnya mah seneng banget dibilang ganteng sama cocan. Halah

"Gantengan hyung kali Hyun". Yongguk gak mau kalah

"Gantengan Sunbae ini, eh sunbae ganteng namanya siapa ?" Kepo shihyun

"Edward Kwon". Shihyun udah berbinar-binar bayangin Hyunbin jadi Edward Cullen.

"Biasa aja kali kalo ngelihat si edward". Yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Shihyun natap Hyunbin kayak lagi fanboying. Hyubin pengen banget cipok tu bibir, tapi masih di tahan karena ada dede shihyun.

"Shirik aja lu hyung". Shihyun pake lu gue an padahal biasanya dia selalu sopan ke seniornya.

Hyunbin yang Cuma cengengesan ngeliat yongguk ngambek karena doi nya lebih suka sama kegantengan hyunbin. Terus dia baru sadar kalau langit udah mendung banget. Udah mau hujan kayaknya.

 **TES . . . TES . . TES . . . . BRESSSSSS**

Tuh kan hujan beneran. Mereka langsung lari nyari tempat berteduh. Hyubin yang bawa jaket, dia sengaja minjemin jaketnya ke Shihyun biar yongguk makin cemburu. Sebenernya Hyunbin emang sengaja bikin yongguk cemburu biar dia gak suka sama Shihyun lagi. Jahat ya ? jahat emang.

Yongguk yang ngelihat Hyunbin sama Shihyun berduaan semakin ngambek. Dia merasa kayak jadi obat nyamuk. Yongguk sebenernya juga kedinginan tapi dianya Cuma diem aja. Hyunbin gak tega ngelihat yongguk kedinginan akhirnya jaket nya hyunbinn dipake berdua ( Yongguk & Shihyun ). Sedangkan Hyunbin mah udah terbiasa kedinginan. Tapi lihat Shihyun sama Yongguk makin dempet-dempetan hatinya panas banget.

 _"Harusnya aku tuh yang ada diposisi Shihyun, haaahh ga papa dah seme ngalah sama uke-uke"_

 **SKIP**

Hujan udah reda, dan shihyun udah sampe rumah. Tinggal Yongguk sama Hyunbin. Hyunbin sengaja nganterin Yongguk sampai depan rumahnya. Yongguk sebenernya gak tega ngelihat hyunbin pulang ke rumah nya dengan seragamnya yang basah kuyup, akhirnya dia nyuruh hyunbin mampir dan hyunbin mau-mau aja biar sekalian ngapelin CAMER. Hehehe.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

 **Drap Drap Drap**

 **Cklek**

"Eh Yongguk, itu temannya ya ? ayo masuk". Camer nya hyunbin ramah banget.

"Eh iya Tante". Ucap Hyunbin. Mereka pun masuk

"Ma ... Yonggukie sama Edward ke kamar dulu ya, mau ganti baju".

"Iya sayang, sekalian kamu pinjamin pakaian mu ke temenmu itu ya kasian seragamnya basah kuyup kayak gitu, mama siapin makanan dulu ya".

"Iya ma / Tante ".

 **Dikamar Yongguk**

Saat hyunbin masuk kedalam kamar yongguk dia melihat ada 2 ekor kucing sedang tidur di kasur sang tuan rumah. Hyunbin yang notabene nya suka kucing langsung menghampiri nya dan mengelus bulu-bulu halus mereka. Nama dua kucing nya yongguk adalah Tolbi dan rcy.

 **SKIP**

Hyunbin sedang mandi, dan yongguk yang sedari tadi membantu mamanya di dapur kembali ke kamar nya langsung aja nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yongguk melotot saat melihat hyunbin sedang mandi. Sudah jelas kalau hyunbin nya telanjang. Disaat Yongguk mau teriak, hyunbin udah lebih dulu bungkam bibir yongguk dengan telapan tangan nya yang besar. Hyunbin udah berpikiran yang iya-iya saat menyadari bahwa meraka tengah berduaan di dalam kamar mandi yang salah satunya telanjang. Karena memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, Akibatnya anu(?) nya hyunbin bangun.

Yongguk merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggesek-gesek bokongnya. Dia pengen teriak tapi gak bisa ngelepasin bekapan tangannya hyunbin di tidak lupa hyunbin mengikat kedua tangan yongguk dengan dasi sekolahnya. Dia semakin meronta dan sial bagi yongguk karena bokongnya kembali menyenggol tytyd hyunbin dan membuat si empunya mengerang. Akhirnya yongguk pasrah saja merasakan lidah hyunbin menjilati tengkuknya. Yongguk mengatupkan bibirnya karena dia takut jika dia kelepasan mendesah maka hyunbin akan semakin bergairah. Tangan hyunbin masuk kedalam baju yongguk, mengelus perutnya dan terus naik keatas dan berlabuh di kedua nipple yongguk. Hyunbin memainkanya dan mencubitnya gemas.

"aahhh emmh". Yongguk tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Hyunbin pun menyeringai saat mendengar desahan yongguk.

Hyunbin meremas Junior Yongguk dari luar, dia memasukan tangannya kedalam celana training serta celana dalam yongguk. Mengurut dan Mengocok junior yongguk cepat.

"aaah haaaah, an...andwaeehhh, aah jangan tolong henthika...aandd hah hah". Ucap yongguk terbata-bata.

Junior yongguk sudah mengeluarkan precum nya. Hyunbin pun langsung berjongkok di depan yongguk dan melahap, Menjilati dan mengulum junior nya seperti lollipop.

"Aaaahhh eemhh aahh aku mauhhh keluar AAKKHHHH"

 **SLUUURRPPPP**

Hyunbin menyedot habis cairan yongguk yang keluar sangat banyak. Yongguk pun langsung terjatuh dia menatap hyunbin dengan wajah yang sayu membuat hyunbin semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Hyunbin melucuti semua pakaian yongguk serta membuka ikatan di kedua tangan yongguk. Yongguk meronta dengan tenaga yang sangat minim. Dia hanya ingin kegiatan panas ini dihentikan, yongguk sangat kelelahan tetapi hyunbin tidak perduli. Hyunbin mengolesi juniornya dengan sperma yongguk yang tercecer di atas lantai, Dia juga melebarkan kedua kaki yongguk dan memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan lubang yongguk. Yongguk hanya bisa pasrah karena dia terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan hyunbin yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti junior hyunbin masuk kedalam lubang yongguk. Yongguk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak berteriak. Karena bagi namja perawan seperti yongguk itu sangat sakit bung. Tidak ada pemanasan sama sekali langsung sodok(?).

Sudah setengah dari junior hyunbun masuk kedalam lubang ketat milik yongguk. Hyunbin sangat kesusahan dan kesakitan karena juniornya serasa mau putus karena jepitan lubang yongguk sangat kuat. Dia pun menarik keluar juniornya dan langsung menghentakan pinggulnya memasukkan junior nya dalam sekali sentakan. Yongguk menjerit dan menangis menahan perih pada lubangnya karena dipaksa terbuka lebar dan dimasuki benda tumpul yang besar dan keras. Dia terisak.

"AKKHHHH Hiks Sak...kiittt hikss hikss... berrhentihh aah" Yongguk menagis sembari memukuli hyunbin yang berada di atasnya. Hyunbin mencium dan melumat bibir yongguk untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nya serta tangan hyunbin tidak lupa mengocok junior yongguk yang kembali menegang. Yongguk masih merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada lubangnya. tetapi setelah itu dia langsung mendesah kenikmatan saat junior hyunbin menumbuk titik di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya serasa melayang-layang.

"aaahhhh, di sanaahhh...hahh terus tussuk disanahhh ahhhhh haahhh oh yeahhhh nikmat sekali aahhh ahhhh faster edward aahhh". Yongguk terus meracau keenakan saat junior hyunbin menusuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya. membuat hyunbin semakin gencar menusuknya.

"aahhhhh hyuuunbiinnn akuu mau keluarrrhhh ahhh". Entah kenapa yongguk menyebut nama hyunbin.

"Bersamaaa ahh hyungghh". Hyunbin semakin menggenjot lubang yongguk dengan brutal.

"AAAAKKHHHHH HYUNBIINNNN / YONGGUKKK". Mereka keluar bersama serta melantunkan nama pasangannya dengan begitu mesra dan nikmat.

Hyunbin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Yongguk, Sedangkan Yongguk mengeluarkannya di perut serta dada hyunbin.

Karena kelelahan Yongguk pun Bersandar pada dinding di kamar mandi dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"ayo makan siang dulu, ajak temanmu sekalian". Ucap Mama Yongguk didepan kamar Yongguk.

"Nanti saja tante, Yongguk hyung sedang tidur". Jawab Hyunbin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh baikalah kalau begitu, Jangan lupa makan ya, tante mau keluar dulu".

Hyunbin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memandang yongguk yang masih tetap berada di posisi nya.

 _"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, Yongguk Hyung"._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
